Habitation and Science Segment
The Habitation and Science Segment (Portuguese:'' Segmento de Habitação e Ciência) is the name given to the components of the Skylab Workshop Station, constructed by various space agencies (mainly ESA), as well as NASA, Brazil, Argentina, Australia, New Zealand, Japan, and Russia. The HSS is split up into two main functions: habitation and sleeping quarters for the station, and scientific and IT laboratories. Current Composition The habitation and science segment is the largest segment of the Skylab Workshop Station, which itself split up into two sections multiple modules, some separable, others permanently fixed. The sub-sections are the '''International Modular Segment '''and the '''Core Modular Segment.' Each module has a hatch, some all the way through the axis, some on one side, and open and close automatically or with the push of a button, to maintain ambient air quality. The modules are listed below (in order of launch or installation). Core Modular Segment The Core modular segment (also known as the Core Modular Section), contains the following modules welded together and connected permanently with the Workshop Segment: * The Aqua Science Module, built by NASA, is equipped with fish tanks for marine life sciences in space. * Central Habitation Module, fitted with three levels. Level 1 and 3 are sleeping quarters, each with 8 rooms arranged in a circle. Each room can sleep up to four Kerbals strapped in sleeping bags to the walls, or one Kerbal in a cozy bed. This module also is the backbone of the station, where the steel truss and two outer mounts for the station's solar arrays are connected with thick cables and bolts, that supply electricity. * The Computer Data Storage and Server Module. This module is fitted with lots of server racks, containing over 1,000 hard drives and SSDs that store all the hard drive data of all the computers on the station, which are all connected onto the station's fiber-optic network. The servers also serve as a back-up refuge is power is lost to local hard drives within the workshop segment or other labs. * Six-hatch hub node. This module connects the forward control module with the server module at the back, and has four hatches for the four side modules on this segment. * The Communal Meeting Module, located on the nadir of the six-hatch hub node, is where up to 8 Kerbals can gather comfortable for crew meetings. The module is sound-insulated to maintain a quiet environment for Kerbals to use the module for televised and audio conferences with mission control, small parties, or for general work or talks with the station's current commander. The module is surrounded with a double hull, where the middle space is actually used to store several tanks filled with monopropellant fuel for station keeping. When Gene Kranz was aboard, he used this module as his sleeping and working compartment during his stay on Expedition 5. * Forward Control Module, which is used solely to control the station's orientation with the Sun and the Earth, making adjustments to the station's orbit, and also for general systems monitoring. If a problem is detected, it sounds an audible alarm within the module. The module is where the station's commander works. * The 'South' Cupola - one of three Cupola observation modules on the station, and the largest. It's named the 'South' cupola even though there is no north and south on Skylab in space, but called that way to indicate that it is nadir (bottom) just like on a classroom globe. It is over 6 meters across and has over 19 windows, arranged in a complex 'snowflake' like shape. The larger central window is two meters across, and all glass is made super strong and bulletproof (around 15 cm thick) to withstand the enormous pressure of the station's internal atmosphere of 14.5 psi. From here, Kerbals can look at the awesome views of Earth, and note their orbital position using computer screens and the central hologram projection of the station's orbital position around the Earth. Kerbals can also control the Mobile Servicing System (comprised of the Canadian Robotic Arm) from this module. * Zenith Habitation Module, located on the top (zenith) of the 6-hatch hub, similar in design to the central habitation module, but with one level. * The 'North' Cupola is a smaller 4 sided, 5 window module spacious enough to support 2 Kerbals, and is used mainly for engineering observations of the upper surfaces of the space station, like the solar array truss and the hull of the workshop segment for any micrometeoroid damage. It's also used as a vantage point for guiding approaching Soyuz-LTP spacecraft to dock to the US Odyssey Laboratory Module, as well as observations of other planetary bodies like the Moon or Mars, or even the Sun. For the solar observations, the window has polarized filter shutters to reduce glare, and make it easier for the crew to look at his laptop. This cupola is located on the roof of the zenith habitation module. * The Greenhouse Laboratory Module, located on the port side of the core hub, is designed for scientific research on biology and plants in space. Designed by SSPX on behalf of the Argentine Space Agency and ESA, it pioneers new plant growing technology and experiments. The module has an inner area for lab workspace and equipment, and can support three Kerbal scientists. A small hatch door in the side leads to an outer but pressurized area with a long window strip that encircles the plant growing space. Various plants like lettuce, peppers and onions are grown from special cotton wool pads, and are exposed to the light of the sun, and the reflecting light of the Earth for photosynthesis. A Kerbal can easily crawl-float around in this area with special caution to avoid damaging the plants. In addition, a small airlock module for EVA maintenance is located at the far port side (or roof) of the module. * Wi-Fi Processing Module. This module has a large antenna extending from the hull (in addition to other antennas throughout the station's exterior wired up to it), and are used to receive internet Wi-Fi signals from Wi-Fi satellites orbiting high above the Earth. Computer equipment and lots of routers then process the signals and transmit them via cables to all the computers in the station. Like any radio device, the module has a signal transmitter to downlink all internet data from the station to ground control. The average internet speed provided throughout the station is 74 Mega-Bits per second, with a download speed of 14 MB per second, and an upload speed of 5 MB per second. International Modular Segment Unlike the Core modules of the Habitation and Science Segment, the forward docking adapter of the control module allows for the installation and berthing of cylindrical modules, which are launched individually and can berth/dock to this port and can be separated. They are manufactured and operated by various international space agencies. On November 2 1979 (24 days after the launch of Skylab), Node 1 - built by NASA, was launched to the station and was docked permanently to the forward control module, which later became the hub of many more modules added to it over the next coming years. They are all based on ISS architecture. * Node 1 - first launched in early November 1979, became the first module to be added to Skylab since the station's launch. It docked permenantly on the forward port of the control module. It's purpose initially was to provide four to five docking locations for visiting spacecraft, and now is fully occupied with lots of other modules attached to it. * US Odyssey Laboratory module Category:Space Stations